Phénomène atomique
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Un têtard maigrichon et binoclard a sauvé le monde sorcier! Et bien, je sais qu'il y a un truc là-dessous. Et, foi de Malfoy, je vais découvrir lequel. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Phénomène atomique**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et la java des bombes atomiques à Boris Vian

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Draco

Genre : UA. Humour et romance.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, lemon en partie 2.

Résumé : Un têtard maigrichon et binoclard a sauvé le monde sorcier! Et bien, je sais qu'il y a un truc là-dessous. Et, foi de Malfoy, je vais découvrir lequel.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

Note : ce two-shot m'est venu en écoutant la java des bombes atomiques de Boris Vian que je conseille à celles qui ne connaissent pas, ainsi d'ailleurs que toutes ses chansons qui n'ont pas pris une ride. Réjouissez-vous que je n'ai pas été inspirée par un « fais-moi mal, Harry, Harry, Harry… ». Quoique…

* * *

-

-

Draco Malfoy, confortablement installé dans son lit, jette d'un geste rageur la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il vient de parcourir.

Deux ans! Deux putains d'années que la guerre est finie et les journaux font toujours leurs Unes avec ce crétin de Potter. Le sauveur. Le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Le célibataire le plus convoité. Le plus sexy. Le plus intelligent. Le plus gentil. Le plus beau. Et toujours plus, plus, plus… Beurk!

Et sur Draco Malfoy, rien. Pas le plus petit mot. Même pas une critique. Même pas une diatribe enflammée sur le fait que lui, fils indigne de Mangemort, travaille comme Auror avec l'enfant chéri des sorciers.

Il est un fantôme, oublié, rayé du monde, écrasé par l'aura envahissante du héros.

Il est agonisant. Même Potter ne prend plus la peine de se mettre en colère contre lui.

Lorsqu'il a eu son diplôme d'Auror et qu'il a appris qu'il devait faire équipe avec Potter, qui, entre parenthèse, n'a même pas eu besoin de passer par l'académie tellement il est doué, Draco a protesté énergiquement. Très énergiquement. Et la réponse qu'on lui a faite l'a rendu furieux.

« Monsieur Malfoy, si vous refusez l'honneur de travailler avec Harry Potter, j'ai bien peur que vous alliez pointer au chômage, parce qu'il est le seul à accepter de travailler avec vous et surtout de partager un appartement avec vous ».

Comment ça Harry Potter lui faisait l'honneur de travailler avec lui? Il a ruminé l'affront puis, au bout de trois jours, pour bien marquer son mécontentent, il a accepté parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Son père, que son âme rôtisse en enfer, les a ruinés pour satisfaire la mégalomanie de son Maitre et il a investi ses dernières économies dans sa formation d'Auror. Maintenant, il doit vivre et subvenir aux besoins de sa mère. Il a besoin d'un salaire, sans compter que l'appartement de fonction, même partagé avec Potter, est un avantage non négligeable. Putain de guerre!

Depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble, Potter prend des précautions. Et ça l'énerve plus que tout, avant il était son ennemi, son égal, aujourd'hui, Potter le traite comme une petite chose fragile.

Il lui parle d'un ton doux et mesuré. Celui qu'on prend face à son vieil oncle sur son lit de mort.

Et bien, il est vivant et il les emmerde tous.

Il voudrait bien savoir ce que cet abruti a de plus que lui, en dehors de son amour inconsidéré des moldus et de tous leurs trucs bizarres, auxquels un Malfoy, même menacé de mort, ne pourrait pas s'intéresser.

Bon, s'il doit vraiment être honnête, et même si ça lui fait mal de l'admettre, aujourd'hui, Potter est plutôt pas mal. Ce qui, entendons nous bien, ne fait pas de lui un homme beau ou sexy ! Non, il est juste… regardable.

Mais, il y a quatre ans, quand il a définitivement éliminé Voldemort, c'était un avorton binoclard qui ressemblait plus à un têtard qu'à un lion. Et on a fait croire à tout le monde que c'était sa puissance qui avait fait la différence. Il a résisté à l'avada kedavra, la belle affaire! Draco a résisté aux doloris à répétition de son père quand il a su qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre un sang mêlé psychopathe et personne n'a trouvé ça extraordinaire!

Et bien lui, Draco Malfoy, déclare qu'il y a forcément un truc. Et il va découvrir lequel, même si, deux ans plus tard il n'a toujours pas la moindre piste.

Tout à coup, un grand éclair déchire le voile de confusion qui encombrait son cerveau. « Mais bien sur!!! » hurle-t-il en se frappant le front qu'il frotte machinalement pour faire passer la douleur.

Il est stupide. Il avait la solution, là, à portée de main, depuis toujours. Il le savait depuis le début ce que Potter avait de plus que lui. Mais voilà, à cause de cette maudite éducation qui lui a bourré le crane avec l'idée qu'ils étaient inférieurs, il n'y a pas pensé.

La seule chose que Potter a de plus que lui est sa connaissance des moldus puisqu'il a vécu pendant onze ans comme l'un d'entre eux. Pourtant, en voyant à quel point Granger pouvait être effrayante, il aurait du y penser!

Si une prophétie l'a désigné comme le seul à pouvoir tuer le mage noir le plus puissant de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier, c'est parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir utiliser des inventions moldues pour le faire.

C'est lumineux, imparable. Il ne reste plus à Draco, pour démystifier le héros, qu'à découvrir comment il a fait. Et il n'y a qu'une solution pour y parvenir : l'observation intensive du Potter.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Draco se sent d'excellente humeur même s'il a un peu mal à la tête, il n'aurait peut-être pas du frapper aussi fort.

-

-

Draco se targue d'être rationnel et il décide de commencer par une observation minutieuse du territoire de l'objet de sa quête.

Leur appartement de fonction n'est pas très grand. Il comprend des pièces communes, cuisine, salon, salle de bain et toilettes et deux chambres qui sont territoires privés. Evidemment, Draco n'a jamais mis les pieds dans celle de Potter.

-

-

_Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner…_

Harry comate gentiment devant son bol de café lorsque Draco fait irruption dans la cuisine, en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et l'œil éteint.

La vision est tellement surprenante qu'Harry laisse tomber sa tartine dans son bol et que la moitié du café qu'il contient se répand joyeusement sur la table. Pour ajouter à l'étrangeté de la scène, Draco se place devant lui pour lui parler, or Draco ne lui parle jamais de sa propre initiative, surtout pas le matin.

Normalement, il arrive impeccablement sanglé dans son uniforme d'Auror, boit son café noir en lisant le journal, va dans la salle de bain se laver les dents puis part au bureau par cheminette sans l'attendre et sans même le regarder.

La fin du monde est proche, pense Harry.

« Bonjour Potter »

Par Merlin! Il a dit bonjour! La fin du monde est pour maintenant…

Draco lève un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Harry jeter un coup d'œil craintif au plafond, comme si le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête, mais décide finalement de ne pas y faire attention. L'esprit du Gryffondor est beaucoup trop illogique pour perdre du temps à essayer de le comprendre. Il poursuit donc son plan.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je ne vais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. Je vais rester ici et me reposer ».

Doux Merlin, a juste le temps de penser Draco avant qu'un fou furieux échevelé ne bouscule la table, en renversant le peu de café qui restait dans son bol, pour attraper son bras et poser une main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es jamais malade… Bon tu te plains souvent et tu as tendance à geindre pour un rien mais tu n'es jamais vraiment malade. Tu as de la fièvre? Tu veux que j'appelle un médicomage? Non, c'est trop long… Je vais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste… Quoique non, parce que je ne sais pas si c'est prudent de te déplacer… Tu es tout rouge, tu as surement beaucoup de fièvre… »

Evidemment qu'il a chaud, c'est les mains de Potter sur lui qui le rendent bizarre. Il fait semblant d'être malade mais le volume sonore du Gryffondor et son débit de parole lui donne vraiment mal à la tête. Il ne va même plus avoir besoin de simuler. Et Potter, bien décidé à le contrarier, continue…

« Je sais que tu ne voudras jamais reconnaître que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, alors je vais rester avec toi. Comme ça, si tu vas vraiment plus mal, je pourrais t'aider… »

Lorsque Draco réussit à oublier la sensation de la main de Potter qui caresse son front et qu'il réussit à comprendre le sens du brouhaha qui parvient à ses oreilles, il hurle mentalement NON. Ce crétin a décidé de tout faire pour le contrarier. Il fait semblant d'être malade pour fouiller tranquillement sa chambre et cet abruti veut rester avec lui. Il n'a décidément pas un brin de jugeote.

« J'ai juste mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé et j'ai besoin de repos. Si tu restes ici à m'abreuver de paroles inutiles, ça ne sert à rien que je reste puisque tu vas m'empêcher de dormir ».

Et voilà que le Potter semble vexé. Il recule et se renfrogne.

« Bien, je vais te laisser, alors ».

Il fait demi-tour et se prend les pieds dans la chaise mais réussit miraculeusement à rétablir son équilibre et à ne pas tomber.

Draco le regarde s'enfuir en secouant la tête, on veut lui faire croire que cet empoté est assez puissant pour sauver le monde.

Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais il a un imposteur à démasquer. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se rendre dans l'antre du gryffondor où il est sur de trouver profusion de rouge et or et un désordre indescriptible.

La porte n'est même pas fermée. Encore une preuve de son inconscience, ce n'est pas lui qui laisserait la porte ouverte lorsqu'il quitte l'appartement.

Il sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite en entrant dans la pièce interdite, comme s'il était excité de pénétrer dans l'intimité de Potter, comme si c'était quelque chose dont il avait réellement envie.

Il secoue la tête pour chasser ces désagréables pensées et découvre avec surprise que la pièce est à dominante verte et qu'elle est parfaitement rangée.

Mais ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tort là-dessus qu'il a tort pour le reste, non?

D'ailleurs, il découvre sans aucune surprise que la chambre est remplie de trucs moldus.

Tout un pan de mur supporte des étagères remplies de petits boitiers plats et multicolores. Il s'approche pour voir de plus près et lire sur la tranche. Beatles, Rolling Stones, Dir en Grey, Frantz Ferdinand, Apocalyptica… Mmmmh, bizarre pense Draco en ouvrant l'une des boites avec précaution. A l'intérieur il n'y a qu'un petit cercle argenté troué au milieu qui n'a pas l'air vraiment dangereux. Il devra interroger Potter pour savoir à quoi servent ces objets mais son intuition lui dit que ce n'est pas le secret qui le rend invincible.

Il saisit alors un espèce de gros livre rouge qui semble avoir été beaucoup manipulé. Il lit sur la première page « Pour que tu puisses écrire ce que tu aimes le plus. Avec toute mon amitié. Hermione ». Ça doit être une sorte de journal intime. Bizarre, Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé Potter tenir un journal. Il ouvre une page au hasard et commence à lire.

_Mon oncle un fameux bricoleur_

_faisait en amateur des bombes atomiques_

_sans avoir jamais rien appris_

_c'était un vrai génie_

_question travaux pratiques…_

A la fin de sa lecture, Draco est horrifié et excité. Excité parce qu'il a trouvé le secret de Potter et terrifié parce que c'est terriblement dangereux. Potter a un oncle qui a fabriqué une bombe atomique mais qui avait un petit problème parce qu'elle avait une portée trop faible. Alors, il a réunit tous les grands chefs d'état dans une petite pièce et les a fait exploser. Il a été arrêté puis amnistié. On l'a considéré comme un héros et nommé chef du gouvernement.

Doux Merlin, l'oncle de Potter lui a appris à faire une bombe atomique et c'est comme ça qu'il a tué Voldemort. C'est terrifiant. En plus, on le prend pour un héros… Comme son oncle !

Et si Potter réussissait à augmenter la portée de sa bombe ? Un frisson d'angoisse parcourt Draco à cette idée.

Souvent le soir, Potter regarde la télévision et Draco fait semblant de l'ignorer et de lire un bouquin mais en réalité c'est passionnant et il regarde les émissions. Il y a deux soirs, c'était un reportage sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki que les américains ont bombardé avec des bombes atomiques. Plus de cent mille personnes sont mortes. Des années plus tard, il y a toujours des séquelles et des personnes continuent de mourir des suites de l'explosion.

Potter est dangereux, très dangereux. Mais personne ne va le croire, il faut qu'il trouve d'autres preuve.

Il continue à fouiner et dans la table de nuit, il découvre une boite avec une inscription qui le fait frémir d'horreur.

ATOMIK

Une explosion sans risque de fuites

Il l'ouvre et découvre avec étonnement le contenu. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'une bombe atomique ressemble à ça. Il est vraiment perplexe mais il est vrai que l'oncle de Potter n'était qu'un bricoleur amateur.

-

-

A peine Harry est-il arrivé au quartier général des Aurors que l'alarme lui apprenant que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans sa chambre retentit dans sa tête. Il a immédiatement la vision d'un Draco à l'agonie qui s'est trainé jusque là pour mourir et ni une ni deux, il fait demi-tour.

Il voit la porte de sa chambre qui est restée ouverte et Draco qui regarde avec attention ses CD. Franchement, de dos, il n'a pas du tout l'air malade. Il pénètre à pas de loup dans la pièce pour attraper sa cape d'invisibilité qui est posée sur un fauteuil et se cacher dessous.

Il voit alors Draco feuilleter son livre de paroles de chanson qu'Hermione lui a offert en première année, c'était son premier cadeau et il y tient beaucoup. Il a collecté dedans toutes les paroles de ses chansons préférées et comme il a une véritable passion pour le jazz, il y a toutes celles de Boris Vian. Il se penche pour découvrir que Draco est absorbé par la lecture de la java des bombes atomiques.

Il l'entend marmonner mais ses paroles sont incompréhensibles, il a l'air très agité et Harry se demande bien comment les paroles d'une chanson, même si elles sont excellentes, peuvent le mettre dans un tel état.

Il le voit enfin farfouiller un peu partout et se sent devenir rouge pivoine lorsqu'il découvre la boite que Draco tient dans la main. D'accord, il a peut-être été un peu présomptueux en prenant la maxi-boite mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir l'air aussi affolé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait tuer quelqu'un !

Il ne comprend pas du tout l'attitude du blond, ça fait trois ans qu'il fait des pieds et des mains pour se rapprocher de lui et Draco n'a jamais répondu à ses avances. Harry s'est fâché tout rouge pour qu'on lui permette de devenir Auror parce que le Ministère voulait refuser sa candidature sous le prétexte que son père était Mangemort. Fort heureusement, ce pauvre Fudge n'était pas de taille pour résister à une grosse colère du survivant.

Il a menacé tous les journalistes des pires représailles s'ils osaient dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers sur Draco.

Ensuite, il a insisté pour travailler et partager son appartement avec lui puisque personne d'autre ne le voulait. Et depuis qu'ils travaillent ensembles, il fait tout son possible pour être gentil et se rapprocher de son fantasme. Pour être honnête, c'est plus qu'un fantasme, il est tombé éperdument amoureux du blond en septième année et n'arrive pas à renoncer même s'il sait que c'est une cause perdue d'avance. Draco a enfoui ses sentiments sous une grosse carapace d'amertume et de rancœur contre le monde sorcier qui le rejette.

C'est la première fois qu'il montre une marque d'intérêt quelconque pour lui. Au point de faire semblant d'être malade pour fouiller sa chambre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu amener Draco à cette attitude mais il est bien décidé à en profiter et à lui montrer comment se servir de cette boite qui semble tant le fasciner. En plus, il y en a pour des jours et des jours, se dit Harry alors qu'un sourire niais se dessine sur son visage.

Il y a longtemps qu'Harry ne s'est pas senti aussi joyeux et vivant.

-

-

« Je vais le surveiller de près, de très près » se disent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

A suivre

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania** (ma béta perverse pour ceux qui ne le savent pas déjà!)

Il est agonisant. Même Potter ne prend plus la peine de se mettre en colère contre lui. **(Le pauvre il est seul et complètement abandonné ! le déshonneur total pour un Malfoy c'est bien d'être ignoré !!!^^)**

parce qu'il est le seul à accepter de travailler avec vous et surtout de partager un appartement avec vous ». **(BAOUM !! tiens, c'est pas le bruit d'une fierté qui tombe ?^^ Outch !)**

Il lui parle d'un ton doux et mesuré. **(Il t'aime et veut te séduire, en tout cas il recherche ton amitié !^^) **Celui qu'on prend face à son vieil oncle sur son lit de mort. **(Mouahaha la comparaison est très imaginative^^)**

Et bien, il est vivant et il les emmerde tous. **(Bien dit ça ! faut pas se laisser faire !)**

Bon, s'il doit vraiment être honnête, et même si ça lui fait mal de l'admettre, aujourd'hui, Potter est plutôt pas mal. **(Outch ça doit lui coûter cher de l'avouer ! sa pauvre fierté doit être sur son lit d'enterrement là^^ bon c'est au moins ça de gagné pour pouvoir le caser avec Ryry^^)** Ce qui, entendons nous bien, ne fait pas de lui un homme beau ou sexy ! Non, il est juste… regardable. **(Mauvaise foi, comme son nom^^)**

Tout à coup, un grand éclair déchire le voile de confusion qui encombrait son cerveau. **(EURÉKA^^)** « Mais bien sur!!! » hurle-t-il en se frappant le front qu'il frotte machinalement pour faire passer la douleur. **(Pff aussi doué que moi quoi !^^) **

Draco se targue d'être rationnel et il décide de commencer par une observation minutieuse du territoire de l'objet de sa quête. **(Conquête plutôt^^ mais ça il l'ignore encore ! huhu) **

La vision est tellement surprenante qu'Harry laisse tomber sa tartine dans son bol **(oh non ! c'est plus bon du tout après !!! c'est tout mou ! moi je préfère quand c'est dur, hum !^^)**

Draco lève un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Harry jeter un coup d'œil craintif au plafond, comme si le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête, **(mouahaha^^ vive les gaulois ! mais blague a part pour un sorcier ça doit paraître étrange !^^ quoi que moi j'aurais exactement fait la même chose que Harry ;p)**

Évidemment qu'il a chaud, c'est les mains de Potter sur lui qui le rendent bizarre. **(Mouahaha ! c'est le début d'une fièvre de l'amour ! bientôt ça te consumera !!^^ Le coup de foudre quoi^^ bon pas très rapide une dizaine d'année mais qui peut en vouloir a cupidon ! Il est seul et surchargé de boulot ! Et c'est même pas payé ! Une honte, de l'esclavage quoi ! Je vais fonder la ALDC : l'association de luttes pour les droits de cupidons^^)**

Il fait demi-tour et se prend les pieds dans la chaise **(halalalal ! le survivant s'est méchamment ridiculisé, il est blessé et tente une échappée, bien que cela soit rendu difficile par les attaques sournoises des chaises, alliées bien connue des Malfoys ….^^) **mais réussit miraculeusement à rétablir son équilibre et à ne pas tomber. **(Ouf, l'honneur est sauf^^ ainsi que ses petites fesses ;p)**

Draco a enfoui ses sentiments sous une grosse carapace d'amertume et de rancœur contre le monde sorcier qui le rejette. **(Et c'est compréhensible ! harry a fait la même chose quand c'était lui qu'on rejetait en le prétextant fou et menteur ! VV)**

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu amener Draco à cette attitude mais il est bien décidé à en profiter et à lui montrer comment se servir de cette boite qui semble tant le fasciner. **(Oui ! pendant un long et époustouflant lemon où drago essayera lui-même ces petits objets^^)**

* * *

Je sais que c'est stupide… mais la stupidité fait parfois du bien, non ?

A bientôt pour la suite…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Phénomène atomique**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et la java des bombes atomiques à Boris Vian

Auteur : Agathe

Couple : Harry / Draco

Genre : UA. Humour et romance.

Rating : M avec des relations entre hommes, lemon dans cette partie.

Résumé : Un têtard maigrichon et binoclard a sauvé le monde sorcier! Et bien, je sais qu'il y a un truc là-dessous. Et, foi de Malfoy, je vais découvrir lequel.

**Béta**: Tania-sama

* * *

-

-

Depuis quinze jours, Draco observe Potter de très près et s'il n'avait pas trouvé la boite dans sa chambre, il serait à deux doigts de lui accorder le titre de Saint.

Il se lève tous les matins à la même heure et avec beaucoup de difficultés, le Potter n'est vraiment pas du matin. Après deux bols de café, il commence doucement à émerger et fait un adorable sourire à Draco. Parce que depuis qu'il le surveille, il prend son petit déjeuner tous les matins avec lui et il apprécie de plus en plus ce silence partagé et reposant du Potter qui n'est pas réveillé.

Le Potter a aussi des effets pernicieux, depuis que Draco est plus proche de lui – oui, ils discutent même sans se sauter à la gorge – il se sent apaisé et se surprend à le chercher des yeux dés qu'il a quitté son champs de vision. Et lorsqu'il le trouve, Potter lui fait un sourire radieux comme s'il était content et Draco se demande bien ce qui peut le rendre heureux… Mais il devient accro aux sourires qui révèlent une petite fossette sur sa joue gauche. Il sait aussi qu'il a un grain de beauté sur l'omoplate droite qui attire irrésistiblement son regard dés que Potter se ballade dans l'appartement en portant uniquement un pantalon.

Il a pris sa mission très au sérieux et ne laisse aucun détail lui échapper, jusqu'à en être bizarrement obsédé. Cette nuit il a même rêvé qu'il posait les lèvres sur un grain de beauté qui par la plus grande des coïncidences se trouvait sur une omoplate dorée. La même couleur de peau que celle de Potter.

Au boulot, Potter est bon. Draco n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point il avait des réflexes rapides. Hier, ils enquêtaient tous les deux sur un trafic de sang dans l'allée des embrumes et avant que Draco se soit aperçu de quoi que ce soit, Potter avait stupéfixé le vampire qui allait se jeter sur lui. Pourtant, il n'y a pas plus rapide qu'un vampire… à part Potter.

Il a même vu le vampire pâlir, ce qui paraît a priori impossible, lorsque Potter a levé son sort et qu'il lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille. A cet instant, Potter était vraiment magnifique, effrayant avec son aura de colère froide, mais magnifique.

Draco a profité de quelques minutes où ils se sont retrouvés seuls dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour demander ce qu'avait dit Potter et la réponse du vampire, qui baissait les yeux, l'a fait frémir.

« Il m'a dit que si je m'approchais de toi, ou si même je posais les yeux sur toi, il me faisait exploser »

Bien. Cela confirmait l'hypothèse de Draco que Potter tenait de son oncle la recette de fabrication d'une bombe atomique et qu'il avait toujours des pulsions homicides.

Mais en dehors de cet incident et du fait qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, la boite mystérieuse n'avait pas bougée. Potter ne s'en était pas servi. Draco allait subrepticement vérifier toutes les nuits dés qu'il savait que Potter était endormi. Il avait établi un rituel auquel il n'arrivait plus à se soustraire. Il entrait à pas de loup dans la chambre qui n'était toujours pas fermée, allait vérifier la boite sur la table de nuit puis restait quelques minutes à contempler Potter endormi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une légère coloration rose sur ses joues et il fuyait en courant car il avait peur que Potter ne sente son regard posé sur lui et se réveille.

Draco a changé, il le sent bien. Aujourd'hui, il n'a plus envie de dévoiler l'imposture de Potter. Il ne s'indigne même plus que son nom n'apparaisse pas dans les journaux parce qu'il a l'attention de Potter et que c'est suffisant. Ce qui le terrifie c'est qu'il soit repris d'une pulsion meurtrière incontrôlable et qu'il se fasse prendre. Il serait envoyé à Azkaban et Draco se retrouverait seul et ça… c'est inacceptable !

-

-

Draco est fou de rage. Il a été obligé de suivre une stupide formation sur « comment secourir un moldu qui a subi un sort », comme si ça pouvait l'intéresser ! Et l'espèce de véracrasse qui leur servait d'instructeur ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de disserter sur les effets secondaires de la magie chez les moldus. Pathétique ! Seulement à force de parler, il les a lâchés bien après l'heure et malgré une course effrénée, quoique pleine de dignité et de grâce, jusqu'au bureau, Potter était déjà parti.

-

-

Il arrive à bout de souffle à l'appartement pour découvrir que Potter n'est pas là. Saisi d'une atroce prémonition, il court dans sa chambre pour découvrir que LA boite a été ouverte et qu'il manque une partie de son contenu.

Assommé par cette constatation, il échoue comme une méduse sur le canapé, incapable de réfléchir à l'implication de ce qu'il vient de découvrir.

Au bout d'une heure, mort d'inquiétude, il sort la bouteille de firewhisky pour se donner un coup de fouet et avale cul sec un verre du liquide réconfortant.

Au bout de trois heures, la bouteille est à moitié vide.

Au bout de quatre heures, il se demande s'il ne devrait pas faire appel à la belette ou à la miss je sais tout. Ce qui prouve à quel point il est perturbé.

Au moment où il réalise qu'il pourrait utiliser un sort de localisation, Potter pénètre, tout guilleret, dans l'appartement et Draco se jette sur lui en hurlant.

« Mais où étais-tu, espèce d'inconscient ! »

Potter a l'air très étonné. « J'ai juste fait un tour… »

« Menteur » hurle Draco hors de lui. « J'ai vu ce que tu avais pris dans la boite ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie ? »

Potter devient rouge tomate et fixe Draco d'un air ahuri, perturbé sans doute à la fois par le gros mot et par l'inquiétude visible du blond. D'accord, il a toujours l'air ahuri, mais une espèce de brume incompréhensible empêche le cerveau aiguisé de Draco de faire preuve de son habituel esprit d'analyse et il ne peut voir qu'une expression de culpabilité qui lui laisse augurer du pire.

Potter se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, ouvre et ferme la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Draco décide que c'est encore à lui de prendre la situation en main. Il attrape celle de Potter pour le tirer vers le canapé et l'oblige à s'asseoir face à lui.

« Maintenant raconte moi tout pour que je t'aide à te sortir de cette merde… » dit-il en essayant de rester droit.

« Tu as bu ? » demande Potter avec hésitation.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Explique-moi, avec tous les détails, ce que tu as fait »

Draco regarde avec fascination Potter devenir encore plus rouge avant de pousser un grand soupir.

« Avec ma célébrité, je ne peux rien faire sans que ça paraisse en première page des journaux… »

Draco ne comprend pas bien en quoi cette évidence peut expliquer quoi que ce soit mais comme la pièce prend un malin plaisir à tourner autour de lui, il se contente de hocher la tête et d'attendre la suite. Il va lui falloir toute sa faculté de concentration pour comprendre le raisonnement du Gryffondor.

« Alors lorsque j'ai besoin… d'assouvir mes pulsions… »

Oui, pense Draco, joli euphémisme pour faire exploser des gens.

« … Comme je ne veux pas que mes préférences soient connues, je vais chez les moldus mais du coup je ne peux pas utiliser de sorts et je suis obligé de… de… ben, d'utiliser la boite… Tu vois ? »

Draco ne voit pas du tout. Mais il est déjà soulagé que Potter explose des moldus. Ça va être plus facile à cacher et la perte est moins grande. Il fronce les sourcils sous la concentration et voit l'air de Potter qui semble attendre quelque chose. Bien. Il a déjà sauvé le monde… Alors c'est au tour de Draco de faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Potter. La prochaine fois que tu sens une pulsion, tu viens me voir et je t'aiderai à la faire passer »

Potter le regarde avec une tête de strangulot hors de l'eau. Il a la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. « Heu… Tu veux m'aider à me débarrasser de mes pulsions ? »

Draco secoue la tête excédé. « C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je t'interdis, tu m'entends bien ? JE T'INTERDIS d'aller les assouvir avec le premier moldu venu. Tu prends beaucoup trop de risques » répond Draco d'un air mortellement sérieux. Il se demande pendant un moment, si Potter n'a pas fait un malaise parce qu'il n'a plus aucune réaction. C'est avec soulagement qu'il le voit ouvrir la bouche.

« Heu, d'accord. Mais je crois que tu as trop bu… Tu ne te rappelleras sans doute pas demain matin de ce que tu viens de me dire ».

Potter a l'air triste. Evidemment, avec tous ces gens qui ont laissé le destin du monde reposer sur ses épaules, il doit avoir du mal à croire que quelqu'un veuille réellement l'aider à combattre ses pulsions dévastatrices. Draco se lève d'un bond.

« Ne bouge pas je reviens ». Il prend quand même le temps de laisser le monde se stabiliser autour de lui avant de filer dans sa chambre pour revenir avec une potion anti gueule de bois.

Il la montre à Potter et l'avale d'un trait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il a retrouvé toute sa lucidité et la pièce a arrêté de tourner, il regarde Potter d'un air satisfait.

« Je suis maintenant totalement sobre et je te répète que tu dois venir me voir pour assouvir tes pulsions. Tu as bien compris ? Exclusivement moi ! »

Potter paraît tout d'abord incrédule puis un grand sourire que Draco pourrait presque qualifier de machiavélique envahit son visage.

« Et bien, en fait, je n'ai trouvé aucun moldu digne d'intérêt, alors vois-tu, j'ai encore… quelques pulsions… ». Sa voix est devenue étrangement rauque et avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir, Potter est sur ses genoux et dévore sa bouche qu'il ouvre sous le coup de la surprise.

Et là, son esprit fait un bug, il est assailli par les mains de Potter qui sont passées sournoisement sous sa chemise et caressent son ventre et par sa langue qui envahit sa bouche. Doux Merlin, est-ce que c'est lui qui gémit ? Les mains de Potter brulent sa peau, sa langue envoie bizarrement des décharges électriques qui se propagent dans tout son corps. Ses propres mains se glissent sous la chemise de Potter pour caresser son dos et cette fois, ce n'est pas lui qui gémit.

Draco essaye de rassembler ses quelques neurones qui n'ont pas cramé pour s'écarter et reprendre son souffle.

« Mais et la bombe ? »

« Quelle bombe Draco ? Je ne vois qu'une bombe dans cette pièce et c'est toi… »

Draco ne comprend plus rien mais la bouche de Potter qui dépose des baisers sur son torse est vraiment brulante… Ho oui, c'est terriblement bon. Il réussit à balbutier, « mais et la boite ? »

Harry abandonne son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux et Draco se sent étrangement en manque.

« Les préservatifs ? »

« Ça s'appelle comme ça ? »

« C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas, les sorciers n'en ont pas besoin » marmonne Harry qui arbore tout à coup un demi sourire coquin. « Tu veux essayer ? »

Draco suffoque, Potter veut lui faire essayer un truc moldu qui, selon toute évidence, ne sert pas à faire exploser quelqu'un… Mais il a tellement envie qu'il continue à le toucher qu'il ne peut qu'hocher la tête. Après tout, au diable la prudence Serpentarde, que vaut la vie si on ne prend pas le risque de faire de nouvelles expériences ?

Harry le récompense d'un grand sourire et sort une des petites enveloppes multicolores de sa poche. « Parfum fraise » lui dit-il avec un sourire lubrique et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Draco attrape les bras du fauteuil pour ne pas se jeter sur cette langue et la happer de ses lèvres.

Harry se rapproche jusqu'à ce que son odeur envahisse totalement l'espace de Draco puis s'agenouille entre ses jambes sans le quitter des yeux. A cet instant, Voldemort pourrait venir danser le lac des cygnes devant lui que Draco serait incapable de quitter les yeux d'Harry. Ils sont intenses, assombris par le désir et cependant pétillants de malice.

Il ne va quand même pas faire ce que Draco croit qu'il va faire ?

Il voit ses mains se poser sur son entrejambe et la masser doucement, son souffle se coupe. Lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il faut respirer pour vivre, sa braguette est déjà ouverte, les pans de son pantalon écartés et Potter passe un coup de langue sur le boxer bien rempli. Draco gémit et s'accroche un peu plus aux accoudoirs alors que sans qu'il lui ait rien demandé, son corps se cambre. Potter, ce traitre, en profite pour retirer complètement son pantalon et le laisser choir au sol comme un vulgaire jean de chez H&M (magasin implanté dans le monde sorcier depuis une dizaine d'année et que fréquentent exclusivement des gens comme les Weasleys). Il n'a pas le temps de protester que son boxer Armani est descendu sur ses chevilles et que Potter a refermé sa main sur son membre pour lui faire subir de langoureux va-et-vient qui suppriment les consonnes du vocabulaire de Draco. « Aaaaaaaaaa, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ».

Lorsque Potter est satisfait de son œuvre, et il a de quoi parce que Draco est à deux doigts de jouir et de le supplier de continuer, il se recule et ouvre d'un coup de dent l'emballage rose pour en sortir une rondelle en plastique de la même couleur. Très concentré, il se rapproche et pose la rondelle sur le sommet du sexe qu'il caresse au passage. Draco est quand même un peu inquiet, il tient beaucoup à ses attributs mais la caresse et la promesse contenue dans les yeux de Potter le rendent téméraire. Dés que Potter a fini sa démonstration, s'il est toujours vivant, il se ressaisira pour ne pas être irréversiblement contaminé par le virus Gryffondor.

Il voit Potter se pencher à nouveau sur son sexe et dérouler le bout de plastique… AVEC SA BOUCHE. Cette fois, il perd tous ses mots, malgré le plastique, il sent la chaleur et l'humidité de cette bouche qui monte, descend, se resserre, se relâche dans un mouvement perpétuel qui lui embrase les reins et lui coupe le souffle sous le plaisir qui l'envahit. Potter ne le lâche pas des yeux pour observer toutes ses réactions mais Draco se concentre sur une seule idée, ne pas éjaculer tout de suite, il a quand même une fierté, merde ! Mais la nature est implacable et toute puissante, le sang froid accumulé par Draco en plus de vingt ans d'existence ne lui permet pas de résister plus de cinq minutes avant de se libérer dans un cri de pure jouissance. Jamais une fellation n'a été aussi bonne mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est l'expérimentation de la chose en plastique où Potter qui a provoqué ce déferlement qui le laisse tremblant.

Potter retire avec précaution le plastique et le fait disparaître d'un geste négligent de la main puis il dépose un bisou sur le pénis désormais recroquevillé et se glisse dans le fauteuil pour prendre Draco dans ses bras. C'est ce geste qui le fait craquer. Il a déjà eu de l'admiration, de la colère, du ressentiment mais jamais de tendresse et la main de Potter qui caresse ses cheveux avec délectation est incontestablement tendre. Il en a les larmes aux yeux et est pris d'une impulsion incontrôlable (grrrrrrr, satané virus Gryffondor). Il veut faire découvrir à Harry le sort combiné, inventé par son arrière, arrière, etc. grand-père et qui se transmet de mâle en mâle chez les Malfoys depuis des générations. Sans doute le seul héritage de son père qui ait une certaine valeur.

« Dis-moi, puisque tu m'as fait découvrir une invention moldue, je voudrais te montrer une tradition de la famille Malfoy, ça te tente ? » demande-t-il dés qu'il est de nouveau capable de parler.

Harry stoppe le mouvement de sa main et son regard reflète une certaine inquiétude. Bon d'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas du parler des Malfoys qui sont quand même plus connus pour leur spécialisation en magie noire que pour le plaisir qu'ils peuvent donner. Draco se redresse et dépose un baiser dans le cou d'Harry puis lui suçote le lobe de l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit récompensé par un gémissement. « Ce n'est que du plaisir… » chuchote-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui provoque un long frisson chez Harry qui donne son accord en hochant la tête. Brave Gryffondor !

Draco enlace Harry et les fait transplaner sur son lit.

« Les Malfoys aiment le confort » dit-il pour se justifier avant de commencer à déshabiller le jeune homme alangui sur le couvre-lit du même vert que ses yeux. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il le dévore du regard et il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais se lasser de cette magnifique vision. S'il en croit son sexe fièrement dressé, Harry est parfaitement excité et prêt pour une nouvelle expérience. Il commence par embrasser la fossette sur la joue puis glisse vers la bouche entrouverte qui l'accueille avec enthousiasme. Pendant ce temps, ces mains partent à la découverte de la peau douce des flancs et du ventre contracté puis remonte pour torturer un têton, puis le second. Il quitte à regret sa bouche pour gouter la peau couleur de pêche. Il la parcourt de sa langue, la mordille puis souffle doucement dessus pour l'apaiser. Il entend Harry dire quelque chose mais ses propos sont incohérents. C'est lorsqu'il se retrouve totalement nu au dessus de lui alors que ce qui lui restait de vêtements part se déposer parfaitement plié sur un fauteuil qu'il comprend. Il lui sourit et se colle à lui. La rencontre de leurs deux corps nus renvoie l'explosion atomique au niveau d'une légère brise d'été. Le désir les traverse en vagues brulantes, Draco se redresse et pose sa main sur le flanc d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se retourner. Le jeune homme s'exécute et se met à quatre pattes, la croupe tendue vers Draco hypnotisé par les fesses et la chute de reins du survivant.

Harry impatient se retourne et fixe Draco d'un regard lubrique en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas au musée et qu'un peu d'action serait la bienvenue. Draco reçoit le message cinq sur cinq et embrasse le grain de beauté de l'omoplate pour se faire pardonner. Il attrape sa baguette la pointe vers Harry et murmure « demens veneris ». Le jeune homme sent une douce chaleur l'envahir et ses sens semblent exacerbés. Lorsqu'il réalise que Draco s'apprête à le pénétrer sans aucune préparation, il veut hurler pour l'arrêter… Mais Draco est déjà en lui sans qu'il n'ait ressenti aucune douleur.

Draco a la tête à l'envers, la sensation d'être enfoui en Harry, serré par ses muscles qui se sont contractés en attente de la douleur est enivrante. Il n'attend pas pour se retirer et rentrer encore plus profondément, puis il le pilonne sauvagement, encouragé par le plaisir que ressent le brun qui hurle à s'en casser la voix. Il voudrait ne jamais s'arrêter mais lorsqu'il sent qu'il ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps, il saisit le sexe d'Harry pour le caresser au même rythme que ses va-et-vient brutaux et les deux hommes se cambrent dans une jouissance commune.

Ils sont en sueurs, tremblants de l'orgasme qu'ils viennent de vivre et Draco serre Harry dans ses bras comme s'il risquait de disparaître. Ils restent à profiter un long moment de leur brume post orgasmique jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande de sa voix cassée par les cris de jouissance qu'il n'a pas pu retenir.

« C'était quoi ? »

Draco se relève légèrement sur un bras, caresse ses cheveux et embrasse sa cicatrice. « C'est un sort créé par le premier Malfoy homosexuel… »

« Il y a eu d'autres Malfoys homos ? » demande Harry avec surprise.

« Quasiment tous, en dehors de mon père mais c'est un connard. Abraxas 1er, mon ancêtre, est tombé follement amoureux d'un jeune homme et il voulait le prendre sans le faire souffrir, c'est ainsi qu'il a inventé un sort qui combine lubrification, suppression de la douleur, stimulation des sens et de la prostate et qui, en plus, fait partager toutes les sensations au dominant qui peut ajuster sa prestation aux attentes de son partenaire »

« Wouah ! Ce type était un génie ! »

« Juste un Malfoy »

Harry lui met une tape sur l'épaule. « Mais comment avez-vous fait pour que la famille ne s'éteigne pas, si tous les Malfoys préféraient les hommes »

« Pendant un ou deux siècles, ils prenaient une épouse juste pour procréer. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hyperion Malfoy, terriblement amoureux, refuse de toucher une femme et de tromper son compagnon. Il inventa alors la potion qui permet aux hommes d'avoir des enfants ».

Harry le regarde bouche bée. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les Malfoys puissent être des amoureux aussi passionnés… »

Draco hésite un instant. Doit-il dire la vérité à Harry ? Ho et puis, au point où il en est… Il arrêtera définitivement de se conduire comme un Gryffondor dés demain.

« Tu sais, Harry… » commence-t-il d'une voix dégagée, tout en enroulant une mèche noire autour de son doigt. « Le sort de demens veneris ne peut fonctionner que si les deux partenaires partagent un amour sincère et fort ».

Harry se redresse d'un bond et se frotte la tête alors que Draco regarde en soupirant les quelques cheveux qu'il vient de lui arracher. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, une furie brune vient de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément et Draco se dit que parfois, la vérité a du bon. Lorsqu'ils se séparent et qu'Harry se cale confortablement dans ses bras, Draco décide de faire une dernière mise au point.

« Ha. Il faut aussi que tu saches que les Malfoys sont possessifs et jaloux et qu'il est hors de questions que tu utilises tes conservateurs (1) avec qui que ce soit en dehors de moi ».

Il est satisfait de son ton autoritaire qui appuie clairement le sérieux de son affirmation et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Potter se tord de rire en balbutiant « conservateur, ha ha ha !!! »

Draco vient enfin de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre Potter, il est juste fou. Si ça se trouve il a tué Voldemort en le faisant mourir de rire ou en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe et en envoyant un sort sans le faire exprès.

Draco croise les bras et observe avec désapprobation un Potter qui se tient le ventre de rire.

Et en plus, il rend les autres fous… de lui.

« Dis-donc, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une bombe sexuelle que tu as le droit de te moquer d'un Malfoy ».

Le ton se veut méprisant mais, à la vision de son amour qui redouble de rire, les coins de sa bouche - les traitres - se relèvent sans que Draco ne puisse rien y faire.

**FIN**

(1) Tous les consommateurs de sauce pimentée au restaurant chinois comprendront l'allusion…

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, si les sorciers du monde yaoi des fanfictions avaient des sorts de lubrification, ils n'auraient pas en plus la possibilité de supprimer la douleur et d'augmenter le plaisir….

* * *

**Minia** : J'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçue et que tu as autant aimé qu'une drôle de sentence !!! Merci beaucoup pour la review.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Il se lève tous les matins à la même heure et avec beaucoup de difficultés, le Potter n'est vraiment pas du matin. **(« Si t'es pas du matin, rien ne faut un bon gros câlin »^^)**

Il a pris sa mission très au sérieux et ne laisse aucun détail lui échapper, jusqu'à en être bizarrement obsédé. **(L'amour !^^ il se force à regarder réellement harry et en tombe éperdument amoureux^^ trop choute)**

Au boulot, Potter est bon. **(Et pas qu'au boulot^^)**

Mais en dehors de cet incident et du fait qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus proches, la boite mystérieuse n'avait pas bougée. **(Elle t'attend bien sagement ;p)**

Il a changé, il le sent bien**. (Chouette^^ mais drago restera toujours THE Malfoy^^)**

, il court dans sa chambre pour découvrir que LA boite a été ouverte et qu'il manque une partie de son contenu. **(QUOI ? mais c'est une catastrophe ! harry peut pas aller s'en servir avec un autre que drago !!! snif !)**

Au bout de trois heures, la bouteille est à moitié vide. (**Snif ! pauvre bouteille, hic ! pardon ! je bois au chagrin de drago)**

Potter a l'air très étonné. « J'ai juste fait un tour… » **(Mais bien sur ! un tour de plus de quatre heures avec un préservatif ?!!! tu te fous de nous ?!!)**

Potter devient rouge tomate et fixe Draco d'un air ahuri, perturbé sans doute à la fois par le gros mot et par l'inquiétude visible du blond. **(J'avoue que c'est deux éléments sont déjà extraordinaires dans la bouche d'un Malfoy mais dans la même phrase et pour harry !!! c'est incroyable !^^)**

« Maintenant raconte moi tout pour que je t'aide à te sortir de cette merde… » Dit-il en essayant de rester droit. **(Encore des gros mots ! c'est pas bien monsieur le noble^^ j'ai vraiment hâte de voir/lire la tête qu'il va faire qu'en il va connaître toute la vérité^^)**

« Écoutes-moi bien, Potter. La prochaine fois que tu sens une pulsion, tu viens me voir et je t'aiderai à la faire passer » **(*.* YOUPI !! c'est sur que lui ne se rend pas compte des implications de ce qu'il vient de dire, et harry ne peut croire a une telle aubaine il pense drago sérieux et au courant de tout^^ mais nous chanceux lecteur dégustons a sa juste valeur ce sublime quiproquo^^)**

« Et bien, en fait, je n'ai trouvé aucun moldu digne d'intérêt, **(ouf !)** alors vois-tu, j'ai encore… quelques pulsions… ». **(Ça tombe bien^^)** Sa voix est devenue étrangement rauque et avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir, Potter est sur ses genoux et dévore sa bouche qu'il ouvre sous le coup de la surprise. **(Youpi !! une nouvelle victoire de harry potter^^ la le drago il ne s'y attendait pas !)**

« Mais et la bombe ? » **(Mais y en a jamais eu, laisse tomber et fait tien cette divine créature^^) **

« Quelle bombe Draco ? Je ne vois qu'une bombe dans cette pièce et c'est toi… » **(Miaou !^^ dragueur ce harry)**

« mais et la boite ? » **(Mais on s'en fout de la boite de preserv.... harry montre lui a ce pauvre ignorant^^)**

Harry le récompense d'un grand sourire et sort une des petites enveloppes multicolores de sa poche. « Parfum fraise » lui dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. **(Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! bien que je voyais harry plus fan de chocolat^^)** Et Draco attrape les bras du fauteuil pour ne pas se jeter sur cette langue et la happer de ses lèvres. **(humf ! ...%*µ£$& sbum ! °tiens c'est pas la béta là par terre ?°^^)**

Lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il faut respirer pour vivre, sa braguette est déjà ouverte, les pans de son pantalon écartés et Potter passe un coup de langue sur le boxer bien rempli. **(La vache ! c'est très intense ! eh ! la neige de dehors vient de fondre en 2 secondes^^)**

Lorsque Potter est satisfait de son œuvre, et il a de quoi parce que Draco est à deux doigts de jouir **(glfbbglfmf !!)** et de le supplier de continuer, **(un Malfoy ne supplies pas ! tient bon drago^^)**

et se glisse dans le fauteuil pour prendre Draco dans ses bras. **(Trop mimi^^)** C'est ce geste qui le fait craquer. **(Moi aussi !! *.*)**

, ces mains partent à la découverte de la peau douce des flancs et du ventre contracté puis remonte pour torturer un téton, puis le second. **(Je recommence avoir trop chaud ! c'est digue ! il faut les prévenir que leur chauffage est trop performant^^)**

Draco se redresse et pose sa main sur le flan d'Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se retourner. **(Trop hot cette position ! j'en bave ça en est effrayant^^)** Le jeune homme s'exécute et se met à quatre pattes, la croupe tendue vers Draco hypnotisé par les fesses et la chute de reins du survivant. **(Mais ça devrait être classé dans les armes de destruction massive ça !^^ bah voilà, j'ai plus de mouchoirs pour faire éponge ! et la machine qui surveille mes fonctions vitales s'emballe^^)**

les deux hommes se cambrent dans une jouissance commune. **(Nous allons respecter une minute de silence pour la béta qui n'a pas pu résister au lemon et qui est décédée d'anémie, déshydratation, crise cardiaque, hémorragie au cerveau et d'un tas de choses qui ne sera pas mentionné ici affin de protéger les chastes oreilles (yeux^^) de l'auditoire^^)**

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hyperion Malfoy, terriblement amoureux, refuse de toucher une femme et de tromper son compagnon. **(Trop choux ça c'est un homme un vrai !^^)**

« Ha. Il faut aussi que tu saches que les Malfoys sont possessifs et jaloux **(alors là, tu ne nous apprends rien du tout^^)** et qu'il est hors de questions que tu utilises tes conservateurs avec qui que ce soit ». **(« Conservateurs » ?! mouahaha ! il est comme Mr Weasley qui se trompe a chaque fois dans les noms d'objet moldus^^)**

* * *

La morale de cette histoire : Faites l'amour, pas la guerre. Et j'espère en avoir convaincu plus d'une !!!


End file.
